CIA Director
The Director of Central Intelligence (referred to colloquially as the DCI, CIA Director, or simply Mr. Director) was a member of the American Philosophers and orchestrated the Virtuous Mission and Operation Snake Eater, with the aim of gaining control of the entire Philosophers' Legacy. Biography The unnamed man, before becoming the DCI, gave the greenlight to the Virtuous Mission, while instructing The Boss to fake defection to Colonel Volgin and retrieve the Philosophers' Legacy. After meeting with The Boss, and stealing the Shagohod, Volgin fired one of the Davy Crocketts at Sokolov's Research Facility, framing The Boss in the process. This, however, was intended by his boss, the DCI Hot Coldman, all along and the ensuing events allowed for the perfect excuse to have The Boss eliminated. After the success of Operation Snake Eater, Naked Snake was awarded his Big Boss codename by President Johnson. The unnamed man, presumably having become the DCI after Coldman was ousted of office, later attempted to shake Snake's hand but Snake departed without doing so (as Snake was disturbed about the truth behind Operation Snake Eater). After the initial shock of Snake refusing to shake his hand, the Secretary of Defense discussed about the possibility of using a unit like FOX in the Army to handle their sneaking missions, as well as someone like Naked Snake to carry out these missions. He later received a call from Ocelot (ADAM) about Granin's blueprints as well as the outcome of the mission. Their conversation revealed that McCone had only acquired half of the Legacy, and it was assumed that the KGB (the Russian Philosophers) possessed the other half. In 1970, the DCI ordered FOX to "steal" the ICBMG from a convoy and pretend to defect to the Soviet Union and giving the ICBMG to the Red Army so he can prolong the Cold War (and thus keep his and the CIA's power and influence).Gene, after Naked Snake was captured and tortured by Cunningham, explains this to Naked Snake. When he believed the ICBMG was coming towards America based on trajectory data supplied from Major Zero,Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops: Ocelot: When the DCI saw the trajectory data you supplied and found out that he was the target of the strike, he brought the Philosophers' documents right to me. he (along with two bodyguards) went into an underground bunker where he met Ocelot, who had managed to sneak down to the bunker easily due to the FOX unit not being around.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops: Ocelot: Impressive. I never imagined they'd have a facility like this right underneath the CIA. Back when FOX was around, I wouldn't have been able to sneak down here. I've been sent to meet you, Mr. Director. After revealing that he had "documents" on The Philosophers (which included the identities of the members of the Philosophers) in the event of a nuclear aftermath, Ocelot (under the orders from "the man with the same codename as Null") killed the two bodyguards and the DCI after the events on San Hieronmyo, although he made sure that he killed him in a manner that made it seem as though he committed suicide, allegedly because he felt responsible for the missile being launched.Ocelot: Yes, the DCI's death should pass as suicide. They'll claim he did it because he felt responsible for the theft of Metal Gear. We can look forward for a major shakeup on the seventh floor of Langley shortly. Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) Behind the Scenes *The CIA Director is modeled after the real-life Cold War era director John McCone, but isn't directly named. *According to the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, the CIA Director had apparently lied to the US Government about the true results of Operation Snake Eater (he claimed that the mission was a failure) and kept the Philosophers' Legacy for himself.http://natmal.net/mgsdb/?enc&id=394 *The CIA Director's voice actor is credited in Metal Gear Solid 3 although he never actually says a word in the game. He only has a minor sound of disgust when Naked Snake refused to shake his hand. *The CIA Director had a bit of a larger role in Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence's Secret Theater, more specifically in the film Payback where he humiliates Snake by throwing him on the ground twice. He did this out of revenge for Snake not shaking his hand after Operation Snake Eater. He then makes another attempt to shake Snake's hand which Snake accepts. After shaking hands, they end up dancing and kissing. In the end, the title of the film changes to "Metal Gear Stupid." *Prior to Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, it was believed that the CIA Director was the deviously cunning strategist that Gene alluded to when revealing the truth behind The Boss's death in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, due to EVA mentioning the CIA wanting to get rid of her from the start to Solid Snake in Metal Gear Solid 4. However, Peace Walker reveals that the man in question was actually his predecessor: Hot Coldman. See Also * The Philosophers * The Boss * Naked Snake * Ocelot * Coldman Notes and References